O que se aprende com FullMetal Alchemist
by Izzy.Amorim
Summary: O que se aprende com FullMetal Alchemist. A fic está mais criativa que esse summary Escrito por B Elric e Iza-chan.


**O que se aprende com FullMetal Alchemist**

**By: B Elric e Iza-chan**

1 - Armaduras de 2 metros são fofas!!

2- Ressuscitar alguém é uma ideia idiota. Sério. Não tente MESMO.

3- Nunca, MAS NUNCA, chame alguém baixinho de baixinho.

4- Se você é legal e os fans gostam de você - você vai morrer.

5- Se vc ama sua filha acima de tudo e qualquer coisa nesse mundo, você vai morrer por um cosplay da sua esposa.

6- Sabe a garota com cara de idiota? Ela tem uma chave inglesa.

7- A chave inglesa Dói MUITO

8- Se um cara com um X na cara falar com você, NUNCA diga que você é um alquimista federal

9- A melhor forma de treinar seu bichinho de estimação é atirando nele^^

10- O melhor escravo não é o Watanuki, mas o canhorrinho que seus subordinados adotaram.

11- Nunca siga seu irmão – ele vai fazer uma loucura e você vai se ferrar junto

12- Principalmente se ele falar de ressucitar a mãe de vocês.

13- Se você perde seu corpo, você percebe que torta de maçã faz falta

14- Sabe o menino legal, que gosta de você? Ele vai te matar da próxima vez que te encontrar.

15- Se você é lindo e genial – você é inútil na chuva

16- Se você é inútil na chuva – cuidado com a sua subordinada (amiga). Ela vai te dar uma rasteira.

17- Desconfie de padres velhinhos que são bonzinhos demais com você. Em especial se ele vier com um papo de ressuscitar seu namorado.

18- Desconfie dos pais adoráveis, com filhas adoráveis e cachorros gigantes.

19- Se você estiver lutando junto com um companheiro gordo, tome cuidado – ele vai cair em cima de você.

20- Nunca tente tirar um gatinho de uma armadura

21- E, se você for a armadura, não corra com o gato dentro – ou ele vai virar purê de gato.

22- Pense bem antes dar um tapa em uma armadura pra fazê-la aprender sobre fazer coisas perigosas sem supervisão de adultos - afinal de contas, metal DÓI, inteligência!!

23-Faça algo que preste e não quebre o automail duas vezes no memso dia!

24- Não confie num pirralho que aparece do nada querendo comprar suas minas.

25-Não confie em quem diz que seu melhor amigo foi pro campo com esposa e filha.

26- Se vir uma armadura com rosto de caveira, corra – ela vai se apaixonar por você.

27- O melhor jeito de invadir um lugar altamente potegido é pela porta da frente.

28- Se ela é irmã do careca musculoso de bigode não quer dizer que ela é igual a ele  
Ok, talvez seja.

29- Ossos estranhos em um lugar dito mal-assombrado? Relaxa. É só o lanche do totó.

30- Sabe a garota certinha que nunca colocaria um piercing? Ela tem uma tatoo ENORME nas costas.

31- Se te perguntarem "você gosta dela, não é?", cuspir acidentalmente o chá na cara do cachorro dela e "sim" são a mesma coisa.

32- No norte, só os mais fortes sobrevivem.

33- Sabe o açougueiro psicopata que você mandou pra cadeia? Pois é. Ele vai voltar. MUITO pior.

34- Capa vermelha é sinal de força.

35- Ou talvez de baixa estatura.

36- Se o seu pai sabe muito, ele vai morrer logo e te usar pra esconder o maior segredo dele.

37- _Se tem um cara alto pra caramba, forte pra caramba, e chato e meloso pra caramba, as irmãs dele são muito bonitas - mas é aconselhável não tentar nada com nenhuma delas._

_38- Alguém vai roubar a sua namorada!_

_39- S__e você perdeu seu braço e sua perna ao tentar ressuscitar sua mãe, fica frio: eles estão bem. No corpo de um guri estranho pra caralho, é verdade, mas em excelentes condições de uso._

_40- Se está em apuros, desenhe um círculo no chão._

_41- Ou então bata palmas._

_42_- Se matarem uma quimera dentro de você, você vai se lembrar de coisas traumatizantes. Mas que você vai ficar foda, ah, isso vai.

43- Se a sua sensei te estender a mão para um aperto de mãos, cuidado – ela vai te arremessar longe pra ver se você continua o mesmo "aluno idiota".

44- Não, tomar leite NÃO ajuda a crescer.

45- Se a sua sensei vive cuspindo sangue e te diz pra não tentar ressuscitar pessoas, acredite nela pelo amor de deus.

46- Nunca namore mulheres com peitos grandes. Você vai se dar mal.

47- É desaconselhável pedir informações pra uma florista. Ela vai te fazer comprar TODAS as malditas flores.

48- Ela aceitou te treinar? Não vá se alegrando muito: você vai ficar preso numa ilha, sem poder usar alquimia e com um monstro doido.

49- Se estiver prestes a ser comida, não se preocupe. Seu cachorrinho vai te salvar.

50- O s herois sempre são os últimos a chegar.

51- Se seu automail não funciona - é porque tá faltando um parafuso!!

52- Não é porque disseram que um cara tem capa vermelha, é loiro e tem os olhos dourados que ele é necessariamente um príncipe de 1,90m.

53- Uma pessoa não pode ganhar uma coisa sem perder outra. Para obter algo, você precisa de outra coisa do mesmo valor. Essa é a Lei da Conservação na Alquimia.


End file.
